HAWK NEST by Tragedyneverends in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/PÓS-CANON - Você é um falcão e encontrou um lugar para descansar nos galhos de uma cerejeira. Este é o seu novo lugar. Esta é a sua nova família. Aqui, sob o olhar atento de um falcão e os galhos sólidos de sua árvore, a sua descendência estará segura.


**AUTORA:** JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

**TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Ninho de falcão

**TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

**BETA:** ASSIRAL

**SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

**CENSURA:** M

**SINOPSE:** Você é um falcão e este é o seu ninho. Este é o lugar que você precisa estar.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas à tradução.

**DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonix, only the translation belongs to me.

**HAWK NEST**

Você é um falcão e almeja sentir o ar sob as suas asas, acariciando suas penas como uma promessa consoladora. Seus olhos estão famintos por visões de tirar o fôlego, florestas misteriosas, primavera florescendo e vales profundos. Sua pele bebe a neve, a chuva, o sol quente ou a brisa agradável que sopra através das suas roupas grossas. Seus pés, já insensíveis para qualquer dor, seguem se movendo adiante, implacáveis e esperançosos.

Você é um falcão e aproveita para voar por entre o céu profundo e infinito. É o que você faz de melhor e isso acalma sua despedaçada alma. É um habito que não pode evitar. Você o fez desde que aprendeu a bater suas asas. Deseja fazer isso para o resto de sua vida, até o dia que finalmente irá morrer. Você é um falcão, e viajar, conhecer o mundo, explorar paisagens vastas, é a sua ambição.

Mas todos os falcões, até os que voam por muito tempo, eventualmente, constroem um ninho para si. É parte do processo da vida: nascer, crescer, se reproduzir e ê está vivo por mais de duas décadas e cresceu... quase muito rápido, muito cedo.

Desta forma, você está pronto para a próxima etapa.

.

O ninho em que nasceu foi destruído, esmagado até pedaços ínfimos, e em seguida, queimado até não restar nada mais que cinzas soprando com o vento. A memória dele ainda fica fresca em sua mente se você se concentrar o suficiente, mas você não tenta; você tenta parar de se lembrar, porque dói, e está cansado de sofrer. Quando era mais jovem, menos maduro e mais tolo, deixava essas memórias alimentar o desejo desesperado por um lar, uma família, um lugar para encontrar conforto e este desejo lhe fez perder a direção.

Fez coisas terríveis das quais ainda se arrepende, não importa quantas vezes pediu desculpas e quantas vezes lhe serão ditas que está perdoado. Não há sorrisos tranqüilizantes, palavras doces ou carícias suaves que possam dissipar completamente o que fez, mas acredita que isso está bom. Acredita que merece levar esse fardo consigo. Além disso, o fato de que é consciente de seus erros e que tem tentado lidar com as conseqüências deles, prova que não está tão perdido como estava antes; você é si mesmo de novo.

Tem se rendido graças àquelas pessoas que você machucou e amou depois que seu ninho fora destruído. Apesar de seus pecados, eles nunca perderam a fé em você. Nunca estiveram totalmente convencidos que você era um caso perdido, mesmo com todas as evidências apontando que era. Sua fé e determinação em trazê-lo de volta o salvaram do seu próprio eu. Por isto você está extremamente grato. Não consegue acreditar o quão sortudo você foi. Sem eles, teria ficado naquele buraco escuro e hostil de que chamou a vingança e depois a revolução. Eles te ajudaram a sair dele, principalmente através de sangue, suor e lágrimas, mas também com o seu amor inabalável e com a sua amizade. E agora, você é finalmente livre.

Sua liberdade recém descoberta te faz perceber que não se deve tentar reconstruir seu ninho antigo. Deve deixar o passado para trás, aonde ele pertence. Você deve olhar para cima e além, para o futuro. Você precisa de um novo ninho, que te lembre um pouco o seu antigo, e que jamais será destruído. .  
>Você é um falcão e encontrou um lugar para descansar nos galhos de uma cerejeira.<p>

.

Mas não é qualquer árvore, é aquela que costumava ser pequena e frágil, que persistentemente ficou ao seu lado, balançando contra o vento para capturar a sua atenção. Você estava tão imerso em seu pequeno inferno que mal percebeu aquela árvore, e não considerou ficar com ela até que se viu obrigado a abandoná-la. Esta árvore sempre representou tudo o que lhe faltou em sua vida desde que seu primeiro ninho se tornar cinzas, você a queria – queria tanto, tanto... mas não podia tê-la, entretanto.

Aquela árvore floresceu lindamente na sua ausência. Tornou-se extremamente forte, alta e orgulhosa. Uma vez livre, lavou o sangue em suas garras e penugem, e se permitiu contemplar aquela árvore. Admitiu o que sabia desde sempre, inclusive antes de seu caminho mudar: de que amava esta árvore, que não queria mais nenhuma outra, que esta árvore tinha sido feita para você.

Era boa demais para você, você sabia. Era a árvore mais bonita de todo o universo e você não era nada além de um falcão atormentado e pecaminoso. Mas esta árvore queria você e mais ninguém. Como poderia negar o seu desejo quando você a desejava de volta tão intensamente?  
>Muitas coisas tiveram que acontecer, tanto para você quanto para sua árvore, até que pudessem finalmente se reunir e se transformar em um.<br>Você construiu um ninho nos galhos da sua árvore de cerejeira. É um pequeno ninho, mas é aconchegante e você o adora. Este é o seu novo lugar. Esta é a sua nova família. Aqui, sob o olhar atento de um falcão e os galhos sólidos de sua árvore, a sua descendência estará segura.

.

Hoje, quando acorda, ainda acredita que está dormindo em algum hotel barato perto de uma aldeia ou país estrangeiro. Duvida que esteja em sua própria cama, em seu próprio ninho, mas logo percebe a suavidade do colchão e dos cobertores no seu entorno. Abre seus olhos cansados de uma vez e respira profundamente. Seu nariz capta o perfume característico de sua flor de cerejeira – sua Sakura, sua esposa.

Você voltou para casa. Esteve fora por mais de um mês, mas voltou ontem à noite. Você ainda não se acostuma totalmente com isso. É sempre difícil no começo.

Há um peso leve em seu peito nu e uma ligeira dormência no braço esquerdo, aquele enrolado com bandagens e que ainda se adapta lentamente ao resto de seu corpo. Gira sua cabeça e vê sua esposa em seu peito, seu ouvido sobre o seu coração. Com o braço que está ao redor dos ombros dela, você pressiona o corpo quente dela perto do seu. Enterra o seu nariz entre os cabelos cor de rosa e inala o seu perfume tão familiar. Sente desejo e urgência depois de acordar tantas manhãs longe desta mulher... sua mulher. Sua, sua, sua. Ela é sua.

Você se vira para o lado e evolve o outro braço ao redor dela, pressionando seus lábios no selo em formato de diamante na testa lisa. Suas mãos começam a passear sob o cobertor, sentindo a suavidade de seu delicioso corpo nu. Você conhece cada centímetro deste corpo. Você tocou, cheirou, viu e provou-o da cabeça aos pés. Mas faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que o fez. Sentiu saudades dela – como um todo, não apenas o seu corpo, mas sua voz, seu sorriso, seus brilhantes olhos verdes que se distinguem dos seus-

- Sasuke-kun?- ela murmura em seu sono. Ela só te chama assim em momentos como este. Na frente de sua filha você é "Papai", na frente de outras pessoas você é "Querido", e em situações sérias você é apenas chamado de "Sasuke". Mas agora, sozinhos na cama, depois de não verem um ao outro por semanas, é novamente o seu Sasuke-kun.

Mesmo que estejam juntos por quatro anos e casados há três anos, ela ainda usa o sufixo carinhoso. Você não reclama por que ama como ele soa vindo de sua boca. Além disso, ele lembra tudo pelo que passaram juntos, e isto te motiva a compensar tudo. Você deve compensá-la, mesmo que muitos anos se passem, mesmo que ela diga que não é mais necessário, mesmo que envelheçam e esqueçam as coisas para sempre. Ela merece o melhor que você pode dar a ela.

- Bom dia – você sussurra em seu ouvido, colocando sua face em frente à dela. Observa seus lábios carnudos formarem um sorriso enquanto suas pálpebras se abrem. Quando você vê aqueles olhos dela, seu batimento cardíaco e respiração se aceleram. Nem as paisagens mais espetaculares que você viu provocam essa sensação.

Você tira sua mão do osso do quadril dela e a coloca em sua bochecha rosada. Traz seu rosto para mais perto, beijando aqueles lábios que você sentiu falta.

.

Ontem à noite, quando você chegou era quase meia-noite, ela esperou por você nos portões da vila. Ela tinha parado de fazer isso quando sua filha nasceu, um ano e meio atrás, e em vez disso o esperava em casa. Mas a última vez que se ausentou por tantos dias fazia muito tempo. Ela sentiu saudades de você. Deixou sua filha na casa da Ino, dormindo pacificamente, e sentou-se naquele banco – o lugar da primeira confissão dela, e da sua também, assim como o primeiro beijo de vocês – e esperou por você.

Abraçou-a com força e espalhou beijos por sua face e colo, enquanto ela repetia uma e outra vez:

- Seja bem-vindo. Senti saudades. Amo você. Seja bem-vindo.

Correram para sua casa, de mãos dadas. A casa, que construiu para você e sua esposa e sua filha, estava vazia e escura, mas não era fria, não era desagradável. Este é o seu perfeito pequeno ninho. Ela é a sua árvore. Você é um falcão em repouso.

.

Você fez amor com sua esposa por horas. Estava cansado, mas estava sedento por ela. Você precisava dela.

O desespero cru estava evidente em seu aperto e seus beijos ardentes, e em seus gemidos ruidosos e em suas caricias. Ela estava tão cobiçosa quanto você. Abriu suas pernas o quanto era possível, envolveu sua boca em torno de seu membro sensível, montou em seu colo, lhe disse para fodê-la, fodê-la rápido e duramente, e você a obedeceu. Quadris se chocando, mãos segurando, lábios sugando, respiração irregular, dentes mordendo, gemidos guturais, línguas lambendo e gemidos agudos: esta era a glória, sua glória.

Chegaram à borda da completa exaustão. Com suas pernas entrelaçadas, seus fluidos corporais misturados, sua respiração frenética contra a garganta dela, sua semente se derramou dentro de seu ventre. Vocês eram um corpo só, uma só alma. Fechou os seus olhos, o mundo desapareceu e sé ela existia em sua mente.

Ela dormiu murmurando seu nome como uma oração. Você dormiu depois dela, abraçando-a contra o seu corpo, afogado em pura satisfação. Nunca havia estado tão exausto, nem mesmo durante a guerra. Só ela te deixava assim.

Só ela o incendiava assim.

.

- Seja bem-vindo.

Ela já tinha lhe dito, mas ela gosta de dizê-lo e você de ouvir.

Beija-a outra vez como resposta. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que você mostrou carinho e afeto verdadeiramente: quando tinha treze anos, tocou sua mão gentilmente enquanto ela estava inconsciente naquele banco, quando tinha dezessete, cutucou sua testa com uma promessa de "uma próxima vez", quando tinha vinte, abraçou-a e plantou seus lábios nos dela. A segunda pessoa foi sua filha. Somente elas podem trazer esse seu lado á tona: o pai e marido amoroso que não tem medo de mostrar suas emoções, não mais.

Estas mãos que assassinaram e feriram muitas pessoas uma vez. Agora, banham, alimentam e confortam um bebê, e massageiam os ombros de uma mulher depois de um longo dia no hospital, e eventualmente se esgueiram por suas pernas, levando-a ao paraíso.

Seus lábios vagueiam para baixo do pescoço de sua esposa. Você lambe e morde seus ombros, seus seios e seus mamilos franzidos, aumentando as marcas que deixou nessas áreas poucas horas atrás. Suas mãos agarram as coxas dela e as espalha abertas. Ela ronrona deliciosamente, estimulando todo o seu ser. Você se abaixa e faz uma pausa, com sua boca pairando sobre a entrada úmida dela, para o olhar o seu rosto. Olhos semicerrados e nebulosos com a luxúria, ela te olha e lambe os lábios. Você não consegue evitar sorrir com orgulho, porque esta beleza é toda sua.

Desce sobre o seu botão e o toca, brincando com ele. As mãos dela emaranham-se em seu cabelo despenteado e o puxa, machucando seu couro cabeludo. Você continua puxando, lambendo uma vez ou outra e bebendo seu doce líquido. Ela geme, grunhe, se empurra contra a sua boca, arqueia suas costas, puxa seus cabelos – e quando você coloca sua língua na entrada dela, ela solta um grito de êxtase.

Momentos depois ela alcança seu clímax, exclamando seu nome e coisa irreconhecíveis, e começa a rir. Você beija o interior de suas coxas uma última vez e volta ao seu lugar ao lado dela. Pergunto do que ela ri.

- Esta é definitivamente a melhor forma de se começar o dia – ela responde.

Antes que possa dizer alguma coisa, ela move-se de forma inesperada em cima de você. Pega seu órgão dolorosamente ereto, puxa-o um pouco, posicionando-o perto de sua abertura. Sua ponta adentra a abertura sob o domínio lento de seus quadris, fazendo com que ambos soltem gemidos. Observando seus seios saltando, você agarra seu traseiro e tenta movê-lo para baixo, mas ela não deixa. Ela olha pra você, olhos verdes brilham com malicia, e percebe que ela agora é a única no controle.

- Nós ainda não terminamosSasuke-kun – ela diz com um sorriso sedutor, que ela costumava usar nos três primeiros meses de gravidez e ela tinha desejos para saciar. Você sorri de volta, e antes que possa responder, ela se abaixa de forma acentuada e o envolve completamente, fazendo-o parar de pensar completamente.

.

Mais tarde, quando acabaram de se divertir na cama e depois no chuveiro, você está na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Sua esposa saiu; foi buscar sua filha na casa da melhor amiga.

Acaba de cortar os tomates quando ouve a porta abrir e sua esposa dizer:

- Papai está na cozinha, Sarada. Vá dizer um oi.

Seu coração salta de alegria quando você ouve a risada infantil da sua filha e seus pequenos pés correndo de onde está. Ela aprende rápido, como seus pais. Já andava com menos de um ano de idade. _Como é esperado de um Uchiha,_uma voz orgulhosa em sua cabeça diz. E agora a poucos meses de completa dois anos, ela é uma especialista no que faz. Ela também consegue falar coerentemente, veste-se sem ajuda e contar até dez. Ela é um pequeno gênio, sem dúvidas. Você rejeita toda a modéstia quando se trata de sua filha.

Abandona o que está fazendo, pega uma toalha para limpar suas mãos, e espera sua criança correr para a cozinha. Poucos instantes depois, ela entra, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto bonito, com suas mãos gorduchas estendida na sua direção. Ajoelha-se para pegá-la em seus braços, ela é tão pequena, tão quente e tão sua também. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Você se sente feliz e aliviado, porque está finalmente segurando sua filha, seu pequeno falcão que é tão lindo e inteligente quanto sua árvore de cerejeira.

- Papai – grita Sarada, escondendo seu rosto contra o seu peito – Papai! Tá casa!

Sakura aparece na porta da cozinha. Ela apóia-se contra a lateral da porta com um leve sorriso, assistindo você se levantar com Sarada em seus braços. Você beija o rosto gordinho de sua filha, os olhos sobre a mulher que ama, eles estão cheios de gratidão.

Você é um falcão e este é o seu ninho. Este é o lugar que você precisa estar.

- Estou em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Eu encontrei esta historia maravilhosa enquanto vagueava pelo tumblr no nosso pós-canon (por que sim, depois de 8 anos no fandom tudo valeu a pena), eu literalmente chorei enquanto a lia, não estou brincando, e uns dois dias depois reuni coragem para pedir a autorização à autora para traduzi-la para a nossa língua. Quero dizer, eu queria compartilhar esta preciosidade com aqueles que não entendem inglês, este foi o meu real objetivo aqui!

Agora os agradecimentos, primeiramente Jadeandonyx, você foi tão gentil em me ceder a sua historia e tão educada nos nossos contatos, espero que você continue a escrever #FANGIRL.

E outra pessoa que me ajudou nesse processo foi a Larissa, também conhecida com Mãe Lari, Lari_ft, ASSIRAL, Lariça, entre outros apelidos. Foi ela quem me ajudou a betar Ninho de falcão e quem corrigiu os erros que passam despercebidos, thanks Lari!

Não quero ser daquelas tradutoras/autoras pidonas, mas sem dúvida algumas reviews e comentários fazem a diferença, tanto para a tradutora quanto para a autora, é através delas que sabemos o que os leitores acharam da historia. Então se for da sua vontade deixe um review. Assim, eu e a autora ficaremos felizes XD

_**P.S: Esta fic tem continuação e eu tenho a autorização para a tradução dela também, tudo o que posso dizer é que ela é POV Sakura e tão linda, cheia de metáforas como esta one-shot aqui. Porém com o período de festas e as minhas tão desejadas férias eu não tenho data estipulada para postá-la ainda XD Quem sabe com o desempenho nos comentários aqui eu possa ter a motivação de traduzi-la mais rápido aumentada * faz chantagem ***_


End file.
